My Little Secret
by rosieposie9
Summary: Some secrets are good, some are bad. But others are so amazing and miraculous, that you just wanna share with everyone! This is how Kim Crawford feels when she meets her new friends. And when she tells one of them, she might just meet someone with as freaky a secret as her! And if she has the courage to tell her almost-boyfriend, Jack, will it work out or won't? Read!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Secret

**Okay, This is my first story! Well the first one I've posted, not the first one I've written. Anywayss! Hope you like it! Sorry it's short. ~ rosieposie9**

Chapter 1 Beach Date

Kim P.O.V.

Mmm. I look out the window. It's another amazing day in California. I rush downstairs. No one's up yet. I sigh. _I better make breakfast for myself. _I think. I make myself some cereal. _Riiiing! _My phone. I look at the caller id and smile. Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack! Oops I better answer. (Kim/_Jack)_

"Hi Jack!"

_"Hey Kim."_

"Um so what did you wanna talk about?"

_"What? Oh! Yeah, I wanted to see if you'd..uh..like to come to the beach with me?"_

"Oh.. Sure I'd love to!"

_"Cool. See you then!" _

I better get ready!

When I get there, I spot Jack and walk over. But I'm forgetting something. I'm forgetting about my secret.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling and Calling

Chapter 2

**Yayy! Second chapter! Now onto the story! ~ rosieposie9**

Kim P.O.V.

Stupid secret! You've probably figured it out by now—I'm a mermaid. But Jack can't know! Not yet! Why'd I say yes?! Wait I know why, I like Jack! Hello! Well I might as well make the best of it right? Right.

"Hi!" I say all cheery.

"Hey Kim," he says. I love the way he says my name!

"Well we better start!" I say.

"I'll be right back 'kay?" he tells me. I nod and work on setting out the food he brought.

"Hey Kim!" He exclaims, "C'mon in! The water's great!" I feel sick. My vision get blurry. Everything turns dark. I feel myself falling as the world goes dark.

Jack P.O.V.

"Kim?! KIM!" I screech as I run out of the water and towards her.

She lays on the ground, motionless. _Oh no. What did I do?! _I think. My heart beats faster. What am I supposed to do?! _Call 911, genius. _Oh. Right. I grab my phone and dial 911. (Jack/_911 line)__  
_

_"Hello?" _

"Yes. My friend and I were—well still are at the beach and—"

_"Your problem, sir?"_

"You didn't let me finish! And I said c'mon into the water and then she just..fainted." _  
_

_"Okay. An ambulance will be right over." _

I sigh. Kim! This is all my fault! In some weird way..

**Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews! This is the first time I've let any of my stories out to people (except my friends) and I'm nervous! Do you chugs like it? ~rosieposie9**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Chapter 3

**Okay, hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews! Anyway, story time! ~rosieposie9**

Kim P.O.V.

I sit up. I'm breathing hard, and I'm sweating. I just had the worst dream. Jack and I were at the beach, he asked me to swim and I fainted and— I look around. I'm hm the hospital. It wasn't a dream. I slowly close my eyes and scream.

Jack P.O.V.

There's a scream from inside Kim's room. I run in to find her sitting up and mumbling something under her breath.

"Kim?" I ask.

"Yes?" She opens her eyes.

"Why'd you faint today?" I ask tentatively.

She looks at her hands. "Jack, I..I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Not now. I'm just not ready to tell you. I'm..I'm sorry."

"Oh." I say, "It's fine. I understand."

Her eyes light up. "Really? Thank you so much!"

I sigh. The doctor comes in. "Well," She says, "You're fine, Kim. The faint was probably because of the heat. You can go home." She looks at me. "Take care of her."

I nod. "I'll meet you outside."

Kim P.O.V.

I quickly change and rush out into the hall. Jack is sitting on the bench. He smiles when he sees me. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

When we get back to the dojo, Grace, Jerry, and Milton are waiting. Jerry is pacing. Grace is rocking back and forth. And Milton is biting his finger.

"Hey guys." I say.

"KIM!" I'm surrounded by them and being interrogated.

"You fainted?!" Grace shrieks.

"Are you all right?!" Jerry asks.

"Why'd you faint?!" Milton questions.

"Guys!" I say, "Chill! Yes, Yes, and I—"

"The heat made her faint." Jack says quickly.

I turn around and mouth "Thank you"

"As long as you're fine now." Milton looks relieved.

"Um hey Grace? Can I talk to you...over there?" I ask.

She nods and I pick her off to the side. I sigh. I'm gonna do it. I'm telling her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 More Secrets

**Hey guys! I want to shout out Kickinitlover01 because she was the first one to look at the story and she always comments first! I really appreciate that! Anyways...Voìla! ~rosieposie9**

Kim P.O.V.

"Well..Grace...I need to tell you something." I bite my lip.

"Okay, what's up?" She looks concerned.

"I...I'm a...a..mermaid." I wince.

"You are?!" She shrieks.

"Shhhh! Keep it down!" I scold her.

"Wow," she whispers, "Well, since you've come clean, I might as well tell you my secret."

Jack P.O.V.

Wow..She's really pretty. She's talking to Grace right now..and—

"Hello?! Jackieeeeeee!" Jerry waves his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? And don't ever call me Jackie again or you'll lose a finger!" I warn.

"Well sooorryy!" He pouts.

I laugh. "C'mon, toddler. Let's go say hi to Kim and Grace. Shall we?"

"We shall!" He nods violently.

"Well let's go!" And we stomp off towards them.

Kim P.O.V.

"You've got a secret too?!" I'm filled with glee.

She nods. "Yep. Here it is: I—"

"Hey!" Jack and Jerry chorus.

"We're talking! Could you like go away?!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright!" Jack holds his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

They stomp off. "Okay. So continue," I say.

"Well. I'm a...well it's sort of confusing. I'm a supernatural being. I can do magic, just like a witch. But I'm not one..See? No green. No warts." She finishes.

My mouth drops open. "You need to come to my house. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Secret Showing and Video Watching

**Hey guys! I really want to thank you guys! You're all so nice! I wanted to ask if this can get at least 6 reviews! I hope we can do that! Anyways..Here! ~rosieposie9**

Kim P.O.V.

Grace looks at me. "Wha—" But I'm already pulling her out the door.

"I really don't understa—" Grace starts.

"No worries! When we get to my house you will." I assure her.

I'm running now while holding her wrist and pulling her along. "Okaaaaaay!" Grace says as I swerve around a couple holding hands.

After a few more swerves, we reach my house. I let myself in. "Hi Mom! Grace and I will be upstairs!"

"Okay sweetie! I'll be at the market!" She calls back.

"Okay!" Grace says as we get to my room. "What was that about?"

"I wanna see." I say.

"See what?" Grace asks.

"Your powers?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh. Sure." She shrugs. She points her finger at me. *Ding* I look in the mirror. My hair is blue.

"GRACEE! Turn it back!" I screech.

"Fine. Fine. Next time we go to the beach, you're gonna show me some mermaid action." She points. *Ding*

"Thank you!" I say.

Jack P.O.V.

"Yo Jack!" Jerry yells.

"What?!" I scream back.

"Come here!" Milton shouts.

"Why?!" I'm annoyed.

"Because!" Eddie screeches.

I roll my eyes. I stand up, stretch and walk out of Rudy's office. "What do you want?" I say.

"Come. Sit. We found some old videos of your girlfriend!" Jerry squeals.

I roll my eyes. Again. "She's not my—ooh she looks good there."

"See?!" Jerry nods his head.

"Come on Kim!" I shout.

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" We cheer.

"What about me?" We look up and see the one and only Kim.

Kim P.O.V.

I stare at them waiting for an answer. "What are you watching?" I ask.

"Nothing!" Jerry turns off the tv.

"Jack?" I say. "Why was everyone shouting my name?"

"Because..we were watching a new karate star! Named Kim.." He looks down.

"Mm-hm.." I say. *Ding Ding* We look at the door. And standing there is a girl we've never seen before.

**What will happen next? Who is that girl? Why is she here? More importantly, will she affect Jack and Kim's relationship? Read Chapter 6 to find out!**


End file.
